Rejected Mate
by hana reikon
Summary: I could not find a section for orginal works so I apologize if this is in the wrong area. Alexa has lead a rough life mistreated by father and pack she looks forward to only one thing, finding her mate so that she can finally feel safe. She knows a moment of happiness before her mate rejects he as well and she must now make her own way without her pack.


Rejected Mate

An: Trying out some of my own ideas vs fan fiction for a while. This has been rolling around in my head for a while now and I will post as new chapters come to me.

Chapter One

Alexa found herself stuck at one of the packs many mixers meant to throw the alphas son together with as many female shifters as possible by her fathers command. She knew if she disobeyed it would mean another beating and her ribs just couldn't take another right now. She had little want to be with the pack that ignored her fathers abuse and added to it themselves because they believed she could not shift. The sad fact was that she could shift but her father had beaten her every time she did so from infancy so she simply did not which weakened both herself and her inner wolf.

She stood in the back as perfectly happy to be ignored until her inner inner wold began bouncing inside her like a giddy toddler. _"Mate our mate is here!" _

Alexa began to look around sensing him coming closer to her. He grabbed her before she could even catch a glimpse of his face dragging her out the nearby door and down a hall into his fathers office. He shoved her up against the wall without bothering to turn on a light attacking her lips with his own whispering sweet endearments in her ear. His tongue tracing her lips begging for entrance until she allowed him in moaning softly.

"_Our mate will protect us now we are finally safe." _Her wold sighed softly as she melted into the solid man holding her tight.

His hands were everywhere striping her as he lifted her to straddle his hips ripping her underwear and yanking at his jeans until he found himself fully sheathed within her. He heard her small cry as he took her virginity and smirked knowing that he would be the only male to ever touch her. He took her hard and fast his wolf manic in his mind to mark his mate. He came deep within her just as the light blinded them as someone barged into the office. "What the hell is going on here?" Brian get the hell off that useless bitch right now.

"I have found my mate just as you have demanded. I was about to mark her and introduce the future alphas mate to her pack." Brian growled still not having taken the time to look at her as he shoved her protectively behind him.

"You will not mate that useless bitch if you want to become the next alpha. I will banish both of you before I allow her weakness into my line." Jason snarled his wolf too close to the surface.

Brian turned then seeing Alex cowering behind him and cursed, his wolf had chosen the weakest female the only one who could not shift. He could not mate her and expect the pack to follow him. His wolf growled at him to mark her but the man knew that he could not. If he rejected her now he would never have a true mate and she would be banished from the pack. He looked at her helplessly knowing that he was in the wrong oh so wrong.

"I disavow you Alexa. I will not be your mate you have until sundown tomorrow to leave this pack I cannot protect you if you were to stay." Brian bowed his head refusing to look at the woman as he spoke knowing the words would haunt him for the rest of his days. He watched in shame as she sobbed scrambling to gather her clothing cowering behind the desk to dress before running from the room.

"Thank god I got here in time to keep you from marking her son. She has never belonged we will be well rid of her." Jason boasted loudly.

Alexa arrived home thankful that her father had not gotten back yet. She had another few hours before the bar closed and she planned to be gone before he got back. She pulled up the floor board taking the money she had managed to keep from her father, her mothers picture and her sketch book. Throwing clothing into her suitcase she was out the door and in her car within the hour and gone from the pack lands by morning. As she drove she tried to reach her wolf but she had curled deep into herself whimpering and refusing to answer. Finally she pulled over into a rest stop to sleep for a while and come up with a plan moving forward. Tears slipped down her cheeks even as she slept fitfully starting when someone tapped on her window.

"Are you alright young lady someone called in concerned for your welfare with this heat." A you female officer asked.

"Alexa scented that the young woman to be a feline shifter of some sort. "I am fine officer I am just resting here for a while. My pack and mate disavowed me I had to get off pack lands quickly."

The womans jaw dropped her eyes misting with sympathy for the young woman. " Come with me young one I am going to introduce you to our prides leader he controls this area." The officer could scent the fear coming from the young woman and just knew she had been treated wrongly by her pack which was hard to believe as shifters tended to prize their women and children above all else. "It will be alright I will be with you the whole way we can leave you car here and come back for it to make sure that we arrive together."

Alexa nodded knowing she did not really have a choice as she had entered another shifter packs territory. Her wolf seemed to curl further into herself no matter how much she begged her to help her through this situation. Brian may have succeeded where her father had not in killing the wolf within her. If that was the case she would not last long although at the moment that did not seem to matter to her. In all reality she felt pretty numb to what may come next as the last of her hope had gone with her mate rejecting her. She cried out when the officer lightly grabbed her arm to get her attention pain lashing through her from the bruises on her arms. Alexa hadn't noticed that they had arrived until she had been gently pulled from the vehicle.

"What in the world happened to you?" The officer gently puller up her sleeves revealing the purple marks shaped like an adult males hands and she became livid. "Did your mate do this to you before he disavowed you? Did her rape you honey?" Looking up Carlie the officer noticed her alpha nearby even as the girl began to sob and her story poured from her. A father that abused her and blamed her for the loss of his mate in child birth not letting her shift causing the pack to see her as weak and defective bringing about more abuse from others and finally the rejection of her mate after he had taken her virginity.

Carlie wrapped her arms around the shaking girl picking her up as her alpha Adam motioned for her to follow him. She could feel the anger seething off the man in waves for this young girl who could barely be 18 years old. Once Alexa had fallen asleep in her arms exhausted from her ordeal Adam took her from his arms having Carli go ahead of him to open doors and settling her in the guest room to his private suite at the compound.

"Will you allow her to stay Adam that girl needs help." Carlie asked hopefully.

"Alexa will be staying right where she is. I am tempted to go to war with this pack and wipe out this disgrace of a pack. How could they not only ignore the abuse but to treat one of their women this way even her mate.. We will take care of her here she deserves a better life after what she has been through. Send someone for her car and things Carlie." Adam growled out.


End file.
